Hologram Of The Night
by 13Keys
Summary: In her darkest times, Lucy had always needed a family to turn to. Due to past events, Lucy is set on searching for them. So that one day she can apologise for not being strong enough. With new adventures awaiting her. Will Lucy be able to finally find a family in the guild of Fairy Tail? Or will she be cast aside, once again? (Open to pairing ideas)
1. Chapter 1

**My first official go at completing a fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was already midnight in Hargeon. Moonlight illuminated the empty, silent streets, and the night sky was embellished with luminous, radiant stars. The townsfolk were all in their warm homes, sleeping without a care as the guards patrolled throughout the town; making sure that the streets were kept in a state of serenity. Occasionally, the towns blissful silence would be disturbed by the hooting of fully woke owls, or the faint sound of singing crickets. Nights like these were the epitome of peace. Even the ocean waves near the port were tranquil and almost motionless.

While somewhere, residing near the port of Hargeon. A mysterious cloaked figure stared out into the ocean; captivated by the moons clear refection on the ocean's surface. The mysterious figure pulled down it's cloaked hood, revealing an enchanting, golden haired woman. The woman's eyes were a soft, light chocolate brown; while her mid-back length hair was an effulgent, golden colour. The moonlight that emitted from the night sky, shined on the woman's face; perfectly highlighting the woman's elegant features.

The woman stopped staring out into ocean, and looked down at the one golden key in her hand that glowed in the moonlight. Her eyes grew cloudy as tears threatened to fall. She clutched the lone key and held it near her heart. "One day… one day…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, effectively ridding the tears that were building up. A minuscule but visible smile crossed her face. ' _It's time for me to get going'._ Murmuring something under her breath, the golden key held in her hand dispersed into thin air.

Walking away from the port, she looked back and took one final glance at the sight that had captivated her. With a small, sorrowful smile, she pulled up her hood and slowly walked away. _'Fairy Tail, get ready to meet Lucy Heartfilia'._

* * *

As the sun burned brightly throughout the streets of Hargeon. A certain pink haired dragon slayer was currently locked into battle, a situation of life or death. Natsu currently faced against his most challenging enemy to date, one that was simply unbeatable. His inexorable, motion sickness. "Happy, help me!" An almost passed out Natsu begged, as Happy carried and flew him off the train. The train station was filled with a moderate amount of people, and the majority of those people stared at the pink haired dragon slayer with pity; the other half simply pretended to not see him.

Once Natsu recovered from the effects of his motion sickness, he set off for the warm streets of Hargeon, in search for the one they've been calling salamander. "Why couldn't we have walked instead of taking the train?" Happy looked at a sighing Natsu with a smirk placed upon his face. "Because you jumped onto the first train you could find when Krov told us about salamander being in Hargeon" Happy's small smirk turned into a full blown smile, and then to an out loud laugh. Happy's comical laugh blended in with the idle chatter of passing townsfolk; although in comparison, Happy's laugh was the more detectable of course. Natsu glared at a laughing Happy, "Oi, it isn't funny you know! And I had to hurry here just encase salamander left"

"Excuse me!" Natsu and Happy turned to where the voice came from, to find that the almost void street was now filled with a horde of women. The assumed leader of the horde stepped forward; moving her light brown, shoulder length hair out from in the way of her eyes. The woman gave the duo a dumbfounded look as she twiddled her thumbs. "Did you just say salamander? Do you know him?" The woman smiled at Natsu as she tilted her head. Unsure of what to do Natsu gave an absent minded nod. "Okay" The woman gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Well then... GET HIM!"

Natsu's eyes widened in astonishment. Within seconds, the all female mob became enraged; looking as if they were all about to kill. Natsu's mind went blank. The only though he could gather... RUN! "HAPPY RU-" Looking down at his side, Happy was no longer there. "I'm sorry Natsu!" Natsu watched as his furry companion flew away, leaving him to fend for himself. "HAPPYYY!"

In Magnolia

 _'For 70,000 jewels, this place isn't half bad'._ Lucy looked around her new found apartment, exploring each room attentively. Her new apartment was fully furnished; With the walls being a soft cream colour, and the floor being a light woken oak. The apartment already had your everyday standard furniture: a bed, a table, a few chairs, and a wardrobe. Although this kind of room wasn't Lucy's usual style, she was okay with having a home like this though; it wasn't to bad.

Once Lucy was done scrutinizing her apartment, she started to unpack her belongings when she suddenly paused. Thinking of her apartments lack of security, Lucy decided to place magic runes around her new home. She stood in the middle of the room and held both of her arms out in front of her. Mumbling an unknown sequence of ancient words, a large, silver magic circle, appeared out from under her. Lucy had done this spell many times before; so she knew the spell was completed when a script of words, briefly covered her apartment walls before fading away. Lucy sighed, using another magical incantation she knew to transport her possessions from her pocket dimension.

 _'Okay Lucy. Time for you to unpack'._ Assorting her belongings into categories, Lucy moved ornaments and other owned items across the room; each into a place where Lucy deemed acceptable. And slowly, piece by piece, the apartment was coming together just as Lucy had wanted. Simple, but elegant. The wooden interior was occasionally broken up with a small, golden or silver ornament; giving the room a shine of colour. The tall plant by the door into her room was also a nice touch. The last thing Lucy had to unpack was her clothing. Luckily for her, this wouldn't take to long due to her clothing collection being quite small. She didn't need a big collection though. She was happy just with just having the essentials; if she needed anything, she could always go out and buy it.

Glancing out through the window, Lucy couldn't help but notice how dark it had become. By now the sun had already set and the moon was halfway to full peak. Checking the time on her small sized, wooden clock, Lucy hummed. _'Looks like I've got enough time for a bath... and maybe that new book I've been waiting to read'._ Lucy got up from her bed and ran the taps for the bathtub. _'Maybe I could read a little bit of that book now while I wait for the tub to fill'._ Walking over to her five shelf bookcase, Lucy's fingers ran along each book until finding the one she sought. _'Ah, here it is'._ Lucy examined the majestic book held in her hand. The cover of the book was a deep, royal purple, with a fine gold trimming around the edges. The title of the book, **_Celestial Portal Theory_**. The pages of the book were tinted a cream colour. Lucy noticed that some of the book's pages also had minor rips and creases in them. _'Just adds character'_.

Three pages in and Lucy was deeply immersed into her new book. Time flew as Lucy continued reading. Figuring it was time, Lucy peeped into the bathroom to check on the tub. _'I'd say that's done'._ Lucy walked back into the other room, putting her new book as well as her notes, onto the coffee table. You see, Lucy doesn't only read through her new books, she also makes notes, deciphering each and every word and sentence. Well... she does on informative books. Not so much her fantasy novels.

 _'Ah, guess it's time for my bath'._ Lucy stripped out her clothing and slowly submerged herself into the baths waters. Letting the warm water soothe her body. Throughout her bath, Lucy couldn't help but reflect more on the book, _**Celestial Portal Theory**_. _'So far, the book's showing real promise, and if I'm able to grasp and understand the books context, then I'd be able to expand my magical knowledge even more... and maybe even my own magic'._ Coming to the decision that it was time, Lucy proceeded to get out of the bathtub and wrap a large, cotton towel around her body. Lucy had always enjoyed her bathing time. It allowed her to reflect on things that had been on her mind in further detail.

Already dried off, Lucy slipped on her under garments and crawled into bed. Sinking into the comforting mattress beneath her. Lucy had come to the sensible decision on reading the book tomorrow; she needed to be up and early tomorrow for her trip to Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked at the ceiling. envisioning what her day at Fairy Tail would be like tomorrow.

* * *

"Lucy... Lucy..." The voice gradually growing louder. Lucy instantly opened her eyes. _'Where am I? What am I doing here?'._ Examining the area surrounding her, Lucy slowly started to panic. She was currently standing in a hollow, dark, leaden village, with a pale, milky sky overviewing the sombre area.

Lucy was bewildered, noticing how the village was void of any life form; with the exception of her. "Excuse me! Is anyone here?" Lucy started to walk; coming to the conclusion that It'd be best to look around and look for any sign of life. _'Wait... can I use magic here?'_ Lucy stopped where she was and tried to summon her key. _'Nothing...'._

"You know... it's so funny watching you look lost like that old friend" Lucy glared. Realising who the voice belonged to.

"I thought I told you to stop entering my dreams old man..." Lucy hadn't had a visit like in quite a while, roughly having five in total; her latest one being three years ago. "Are you going to show yourself or what?" With that, the whole village dissipated. Leaving behind nothing but a solid ground to stand on .A blinding white light flashed in front of her; making Lucy cover her eyes with her arm.

"Good to see you again old friend" Lucy opened her eyes. Finding an absurdly huge, humanoid giant, towering over her. "It's been a while, hasn't it"

Lucy looked at the celestial spirit king."Yes. it has..."

The king looked at Lucy with a expression of disappointment on his face. _'Is she still upset about them? Or could it be about that?'_. "You know... if it was up to me I'd tell you, but it's a law in the celestial realm we all have to abide to"

"I know you would... but it just irritates me that you know but you cant tell me due to one annoying rule..."

"I can't really tell you where your spirits are, or who might have their keys... But I can tell you this. They miss you"

The spirit king hated seeing Lucy look so sad. He could still remember seeing the look of despair on her face, from three years ago. It honestly broke her when they were taken from her, but slowly, bit by bit... she was getting better. Five years ago, when it happened, Lucy had lost all hope of ever seeing them again. She cried, and she cried every night, letting her tears fall till they no longer came out. And between losing them, losing her mother, and her emotionally neglecting father. Lucy had given up on happiness... and that's why the spirit king had to intervene.

"...But that's not why I'm here"

Lucy looked at the king with mild curiosity in her eyes. "W-why exactly are you here then?"

"I'm here to give you this" Materializing a book out from thin air, the king handed Lucy the book.

The book held softly in her hand, Lucy let a small smile cross her face. "Thank you, I-"

"Hahahah!" Lucy stared at the spirit king as he laughed, but soon her stare turned into a light glare. "This is a dream remember" The spirit king sensing Lucy's annoyance, choose his next words carefully. "But don't worry. I'll have the book delivered to you by a 'close' friend"

Before Lucy could say anything, the spirit king vanished and the room flashed a bright white.

* * *

Hearing the ring of Horologium's alarm, Lucy slowly opened her eyes, Lucy sat up and yawned. _'Morning already... well I guess I should get dressed and get going'._

* * *

 **Authors Notes: So that's chapter one finished, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read the stories other chapters (when I post them). Also, I'm open to ideas regarding Lucy's love life. I have nothing planed for that so... yeah... suggestions are open. (Note: this is just an introduction to the story so sorry if you find it slow). Comments appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reflections**

"Hmm... so if I can find a way to manifest and control this, then I may be able to apply it to my fighting style... but then..." Lucy furrowed her brows. She was currently reading the book gifted to her by the celestial spirit king. She had found it laying neatly atop of her low coffee table, sitting next to **Celestial Portal Theory** ; the book she was reading last night. The book had a simplistic design. Its front cover was a deep blue, similar as to that of the ocean. With the title in all gold, placed in the centre of the book, reading **Celestial Dimension** **Pockets**. The pages of the book were also a pristine white colour, with no rips or creases what so ever; as if the book had never been read or even touched before.

When Lucy had woken up, the first things she had done, were brush her teeth, wash her face, and pick out an outfit suitable for battling; which was just about everything in her wardrobe. Taking around 5 minutes to decide and 10 minutes to change. Lucy was now wearing a plain, white tank top, a pair of loose, black sweatpants, and a pair of black, knee high, combat boots with dark green laces. The outfit was effortless to move around in, so that if she had to battle, so could roam around with ease.

Before Lucy had started reading **Celestial Dimension Pockets** , she had first checked her wooden clock for the time; just to see how much time she had to read. Finding that she had plenty of time, Lucy decided to start reading her newest book to see what it was like.

Almost five pages in, and Lucy had already realised how vital this book could be in extending her magic capabilities. Deciding to continue reading. Further in, Lucy noticed how **Celestial Dimension Pockets** and **Celestial Portal Theory** almost paralleled each other. So far, from what she has read. Both of the books had mentioned the ancient practice of summoning portals, or specifically, portal ripples. And although both books showed great promise. They were also a bit vague regarding certain areas of the practise. But Lucy had yet to read all of the books content, so she couldn't say to much.

"Lady Lucy. Isn't it time for you to get going?"

Shocked at the sudden voice. Lucy raised her head up from her book to find Horologium standing in front of to her. "Oh yeah... Fairy Tail. I completely forgot about it" With a nod, Horologium faded away with a glowing light back to the celestial realm.

Lucy closed the book in her hand and walked over to the coffee table. Using the same spell she had used before. Lucy placed her palms on both of her books, and quietly murmured something from under her breath, making both of the books glow a bright yellow colour before dissipating into thin air. She didn't know if she'd have time to read them today, but it was best to take them with her just encase she had the chance.

Just as Lucy was about to leave her apartment, she suddenly came to a halt. ' _Wait... I feel like I'm forgetting something'_. Lucy ran a hand through her golden locks and sighed. _'Of course...'_

For the second time that morning, Lucy casted her most commonly used spell to make two silver bracelets appear in her hand. She put on both bracelets, one on each wrist.

The bracelets had been a gift, given to her by a jeweller she had saved. She had found him stranded in the forest, with a serious injuries all over his body. Lucy had cleaned up his wounds, and carried him to the nearest village to rest. And as a thank you, the man offered to give her money. But when she wouldn't accept, he offered to make her a piece of jewellery instead. Saying that he already had the materials necessary.

Lucy admired the bracelets placed upon her wrists. They were both silver, adorned each with a smoothed, circular crystal. The one, a dark, majestic purple; much like the shade of one of her books. The other, a refulgent, dazzling gold. When Lucy had asked the man why he had chosen these colours. His answer was simple. He said he had chosen them, because it reflected the magic she used; both crystals representing the light and dark side of her magic. Lucy let a small smile cross her face. She hadn't seen the man since and was wondering how he was doing now...

 _'Anyway. It's time to leave'._ Pulling up the hood of her cloak, Lucy walked out of her apartment door.

* * *

The guild stood tall on the ground, its stone walls stood out from the rest of the town. Lucy had made it to Fairy Tail. She stood in front of the guilds two, large wooden doors and took a deep breath. _'I guess this is it'_. Lucy was slightly nervous. This would be her first time joining a guild, and if all goes as planned, Lucy would finally be considered a fully fledge mage.

 _'What if they don't let me join...'._ Calming herself down. Lucy pushed the thought to the back of her mind. _'It's okay Lucy. Of course they'll let you join, you've grown stronger over these years'._ Lucy took three, deep, slow breaths. Pushing open the two large doors, Lucy entered finally Fairy Tail. _'Oh... okay. Not what I had expected... but okay'._ Lucy looked around the guild, a little surprised at how empty Fairy Tail was.

There were only three mages currently occupying Fairy Tail's guild hall. A blue haired female, named Levy. Who currently had her nose deep down into a book. A woman with short, purple hair, named Laki. Who was perched next to Levy, also reading. And finally, Fairy Tails own, Mirajane. Who had just spotted Lucy walking in.

The guild hall was huge. It had everything you could need. From a bar, to a data storage room, and even to a mini library. The guild in short, was amazing. Lucy looked around the guild in wonder. _'The guild doesn't look to bad. It's... very... spacious'._ Caught up in her thoughts. Lucy failed to notice a certain white haired barmaid quickly approaching her.

"Excuse me. Can I help you"

Surprised at the sudden interruption. Lucy looked over to where the voice came from to find Mirajane. Lucy knew who the white haired barmaid was from her photo shoots for Sorcerer magazine. She also knew who she was because she had Crux do a little research on Fairy Tails members. "Yes you could actually. By any chance could you tell me where your guild master is?"

"Sure, he's in his office upstairs. Its the only door there, you can't miss it" Mira pointed up to the second floor. It wasn't rare for people to ask for masters office so it was fine if she told people; beside, master was strong enough to defend himself. He was the master after all.

"Ah. Thank you" Lucy was just about to walk away when Mira called her.

"By any chance are you joining the guild?" This question seemed to surprise Lucy.

Wondering why she had asked, Lucy turned around to face Mirajane. "Yeah.. why?"

Mira smiled at Lucy. "No reason. I was just wondering" Mira lied. Inside her head, she was already partnering people up with Lucy. Trying to find Lucy's perfect partner.

Lucy gave an uneasy smile back to Mira and proceeded to walk upstairs. Looking around, Lucy saw the door Miraj mentioned. _'Okay, this is it'_. Knocking on the door, Lucy patiently waited till she heard a faint 'come in'. Slowly walking inside. Lucy found a surprisingly short old man, with white hair, a white moustache, wearing an orange and blue jester hat.

The old man was sitting in his desk, reading over a bunch of important papers; probably ones from the magic council. You see, Fairy Tail weren't exactly that popular with the magic council. So a lot of complaints often came their way.

Finally looking up from his papers, the old man looked at Lucy with curiosity in his eyes. "Can I help You?"

Closing the door. Lucy pulled down her hood and stood before him. "I'd like to join Fairy Tail..."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: That's my second chapter done and I'm not going to lie, I struggled with this one a bit. I find it so strange to write dialogue, but overtime I guess I'll learn. Still open to suggestions for pairings. Also, in the next chapter things will get a little interesting (meaning Lucy will actually battles someone). So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments appreciated.**


End file.
